Break Her
by Makokam
Summary: Chris plays with his new toy. WARNING! Contains the RAPE and ABUSE of a MINOR


_**Mako's Message: **Okay, _**SERIOUSLY READ THIS**_. If you're still reading this despite the warnings I put in the description, hopefully you wont have problems with this...at least not the type where you yell at me for writing something so horrible. But I want to reiterate that this fic is full of bad stuff. Namely a graphically depicted _RAPE. _So if you know you have problems with things like that or are just squeamish,_ **STOP READING NOW**_. Okay, so, If you're still reading this, I wrote this fic several months ago for someone as a request, but after having it sit on my computer for all that time and finally being encouraged to actually post it by one of the few people I showed it too. I decided that it would be worth it to post it up_.

_So, as long as you acknowledge that you_ _have been duly warned__ of this fic's content__ and are reading it of your own free will... you may continue on to the actual fic._

* * *

><p>The girl is short, though her smallish breasts indicate she's older than she looks. She is thin, but her muscles are tight and wirey. Her hair is a pale blond and short, if it had been cut with any care it might have been called a "pixie". Clad in nothing but a black camisole and red bikini cut panties, she sits on a cot with a small pillow and a thin blanket reading a comic book. "Red Mist!" is splashed across the cover.<p>

The room is a cell, lit by one bare bulb in the ceiling. The switch isn't in the room. A small sink and toilet sit against the opposite wall. The door is metal and secured by three heavy hinges on the outside. Drawings of Hit Girl cover the walls, laughing, taunting. Several of them have been torn or defaced. They'll be replaced.

The door swings open and He steps in. He looks at her, she doesn't look up. He reaches up and removes his mask, sighing, and tossing it aside. He doesn't have Hit Girl.

"I don't have Hit Girl."

He unzips his pants. I guess you'll have to do.

"I guess you'll have to do."

He isn't hard yet. It won't be long though, but she can try.

"Come here."

She ignores him and turns a page.

He steps forward and grabs her by her chin, forcing her face up to look at him. Her eyes are hard, her jaw set.

"I said 'Come here.'" and he strikes her across the face with the back of his hand.

Her head jerks to the side but she makes no sound. She turns her head back to face him with no change in expression. He pulls her to her feet, she doesn't resist, but she doesn't stand on her own. He pushes her against the sink and she puts her hands on it to stop her from being pressed into it. He puts a hand on the back of her head and forces her over, her hands move up and cover the stubby faucet. It wouldn't be the first time he'd smashed her face into it.

Her hands form into fists as she presses her forehead against them, her forearms resting on the sink acting as a brace and cushion as he pushes her down. He grabs her underwear at the back and twists it around his fist and pulls. He can't see her face so she allows herself a grimace, but not so much as a whimper as he pulls, and pulls, and pulls. The fabric biting into her tender skin until it snaps.

"Ah, there we go."

He's not hard enough to fuck her yet, but she can feel him pressing against her.

He holds her down with one hand and gropes her with the other, running his hand down her ass, across her hips, back between legs then up her stomach to her chest before finally squeezing her breast. She scowls into her arms, wishing he'd keep his hands busy with his own dick. Or even her pussy. At least then she got some miniscule sensation of pleasure from this. When he groped her tits he twisted and squeezed and scratched them. It was... unpleasant.

And then he took his hand off her chest and put it on her head and moving his other hand down to jam his fingers into her. He scratched her inside, making her gasp. She cursed the slip as she could just imagine the smile forming on his face.

He clawed at her insides, this was new, she wasn't ready for this. But she was strong. She could take it.

Then, it happened. More a cough than anything else, but the pitch was all wrong. And then it happened again. And she could feel his dick pressing against her.

At least that meant it would be over soon.

He pushed into her, and even though it was a welcome change from his fingers, she kept silent. Any sign that she might possibly be enjoying it would make it worse.

He thrust into her, grinding his cock as deep into her as he could make it go before pulling nearly all the way out and then slamming into her again so hard that her body shook. He could feel the stubble on her pussy. He'd have to have her shaved again.

He slammed into her again, his fingers twisting her hair around, his fingers digging into her hips.

She remained still and unresponsive. Taking it. Boring.

It was time to step it up anyway.

He pulled out of her cunt and moved his aim up a bit. He pressed gently against her ass, not ready to penetrate yet.

Her eyes widened as she felt him press against the only part of her that was still virgin. He pressed against her, not pushing, probing, but he pushed a little to hard in just the wrong place and she flinched. Her hips pulling away from his probing member.

The grin split his face, "Theeeereeee we goooo."

He gripped his dick and her hips, then pressed into her. Slowly, but firmly. She wasn't strong enough to stop her from trying to move away, her feet shifting and her body pulling itself forward.

He held her in place and pushed harder. She started to whimper.

Then he pushed with full force, ripping her open and burying himself into her ass.

She screamed.

She cried.

She cried because she hadn't screamed in so long. She'd swore she wasn't going to let him win like that.

He pulled out and pushed back in. She screamed at both.

He pressed his hand down on her back and held onto her hip and fucked her. He fucked her with relish. And she screamed and cried

Her cries eventually became whimpers as he no longer had to forge a path each time. And that's when he slowed down. Long, slow strokes into her as she whimpered and tears ran down her face.

"That's my Hit Girl."

Long and slow. Enjoying it.

Hating it.

"C'mon Hit Girl. Talk to me. Tell me you love it."

Her hands gripped the sink till her knuckles turned white, her teeth clenched and she tried to raise her head.

"Tell me!" and he shoved her head down, bouncing it off the faucet.

"I love it when you fuck me."

"Who is "you"? Who do you love to fuck you?"

"Big Daddy."

His grin was fucking demonic, "Damn right! Now say it! Say it!"

She gritted her teeth and stayed silent.

"SAY IT!" and he thrust into her hard enough to make her head bounce off the wall.

"FUCK ME BIG DADDY!"

"Fuck. Yeah."

And he fucked her fast and hard. Her body shook as she cried, her face pressing into the fixture.

And then finally he started breathing heavily, "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. There we go."

And then she felt it in her ass. His cum. Hot and evil. It pooled insider her ass. Made her feel slippery.

He pulled out and shoved into her cunt once, making her tense, then pulled out for good.

She couldn't stand anymore, without him supporting her, and she fell to floor.

She heard him zip up his pants and start to walk away. He stopped at the door, and he said, "Clean yourself up. You look like a slut." then slammed the door.

She lay on the floor, semen and blood leaking from her ass, tears staining her face, and bruises blooming across her body.

At least it was over.

She pulled herself up and tried to wash her face, wipe him away from her ass and pussy, then sat down on the bed, resting her head against her knees.

For today.


End file.
